Why Her? Why Me?
by Hiei obsessor
Summary: Hiei has 4 days to get to Yukina and bring her back safely. Will he be able to or will she die? Hints of KxH! I'll prolly have an aftermath a little later. Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, the charries or the songs I have used!


Ok… This is a one shot. I'm gonna give the attempt to do this right.

Enjoy the fic.

I do not own the characters of YYH or the songs. (There will be different song lyrics coming up at various intervals.)

Time it's set at: After the whole series.

Setting itself: In Genkai's temple, if you can't guess. . ;

FYI, I'll use more than one song but the song called Se le Apago la Luz by Alejandro Sanz (GRR! Look for the vid on YouTube. It's there.) has an iffy translation. If you have a problem with it, feel free to flame. I won't reveal who translated it, but it wasn't me. -pulls down lower eye lid and sticks tongue out-

Yes, I'm giving you the chance to yell at my stupid ass for trusting them.

Not like I care.

OH! I'll tell you which lyrics go with which songs later, k? It'll be easier than just saying which one is which right there. Besides, I like confusing people in the beginning. -grin-

They will be marked like this:

( ) (- -)

I will speak like this:

(--- ---)

Got it? Good. If not, then you're gonna be hopelessly lost! -cackles-

* * *

"Hiei," a voice stirred the demons thoughts. Flashes of what had taken place before this made itself known behind his eyes. Eyes of crimson blinked slowly open to note red hair and green eyes. "Kurama," the name slipped from his lips knowingly, but his voice was barely audible. A grunt was heard from the smaller demon as he sat up. "Are you alright," Kurama would question, concern laced through his silky voice. 

Hiei's eyes glanced lazily about; he was where he'd landed during the attack. "Where's Yukina," the fire demon demanded, not entirely sure on the events that had occurred only moments before his blackout.

"You mean you don't know?!" Kuwabara spoke this time. The human moved forward and grabbed Hiei by the throat, shoving him against the wall. Hard. "How can you not know where she is? You were with her!"

The demon's eyes closed tightly, the headache growing slightly worse before the events flooded to the tip of his mind. A fight had occurred. Everyone had been separated except Hiei and Yukina. She had been with him when he was fighting that bastard. Then nothing.

"We couldn't find her," Kurama spoke this time. "Let him go, Kuwabara. You will not get any answers this way."

Kuwabara's hand had relaxed over the smaller demons throat and then pulled away. He was worried and wasn't sure of what to do. Why?! That question ran through his mind a few times, coming up with no solution.

Hiei's eyes opened and the fresh air flooded his lungs. He'd glanced down and noticed the bandages wrapped around him. Apparently he'd suffered some hefty damage from the demon he'd fought. "Are you alright Hiei?" The question he hadn't answered yet.

"Fine," he grumbled, one knee moved up and he tried to stand but failed miserably. The fight and the words that had been spoken rang through his mind as his labored breathing became even more difficult with him moving so much. "Two days to recover, two days to find her. If you don't, she dies."

"He took her, that bastard took her." The words escaped his lips with a slight pause in-between.

"Then we go after her." Kuwabara spoke again. He shared Hiei's feelings of hate towards the demon that had done this.

"No," Hiei didn't shout it, but it was said sharply enough that it seemed to have been. "I go alone, she'll die otherwise." That was the other part. He had to do it alone.

"…" Kuwabara glanced over to the fire demon; his eyes were slightly wide. "What?" It was said quietly after some silence.

"You heard me. If she's killed because of your stupidity, I'll kill you," he threatened, clenching his fist and glaring at the foolish human.

"Why the hell do you care? You never have before," Kuwa was still living in that dream.

"… You really are a hopeless fool," Hiei said and his eyes closed afterwards, allowing sleep to overcome him. He was physically exhausted.

Kurama had stepped forward and stood in front of Hiei as Kuwabara made a move towards him again. "Hiei's hurt badly, leave him be."

The human backed off; Kurama's steely gaze was enough to put fire to metal.

Kurama turned to the demon and knelt beside him to pick him up. Hiei didn't even move as the kitsune moved him into a different room and placed him upon a bed before tending to the wounds he'd previously taken care of. The bandages needed to be replaced.

Hiei would sleep away one of those days, his body needing the rest since it had been tortured the week before from his hard training and the fight that had occurred the day before.

---------- Next Day ---------

Hiei's eyes opened and they looked around as he sat up. "How long have I been out," the question was to help him know how much time he had left.

"Nearly a day," the red-head had answered. "When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow."

Silence followed afterwards as the kitsune stood up and moved over to check on his wounds. Hiei didn't speak and allowed the red-head to do as such. "Be careful," he said, once finished. Only one of the three wounds needed to be rewrapped. "Can you use your arm?"

He'd moved it, bending the elbow and clenching and unclenching his fingers to see the extent of the damage. "Yea." It was a lot better now than it had been.

Kurama nodded. "As I'd thought. I wonder how you'll fare,"

The demon glanced over to the kitsune. "Explain."

"None of your wounds were fatal, but they had bled enough to help cause your blackout," he said gently. "They know where to place a blade fairly well. What was he fighting with?"

"A short sword." Hiei listened to the kitsune, always enjoying his input.

Kurama nodded and didn't say much else about the fighting style. He hadn't been there so there was nothing more he could add.

Hiei fell silent as well and got out of bed. He was hungry and needed to get up and walk around. Besides that, the sun had nearly set and his body needed a little more rest before he left.

"I'll have some food for you when you get back," Kurama said as he left the room. Kurama had a funny way of knowing exactly what he needed. It was fairly annoying.

Hiei didn't speak, though and moved out of the room while leaving the sliding door open as well. The fire demon moved out of the temple, to be alone. This was just perfect. The whole incident couldn't have been planned better. Everyone was at opposite ends of the temple and Hiei, despite himself, had confessed to Yukina about their relation which the girl had accepted with a lot more enthusiasm than he'd been expecting with how many times he'd lied to her about it. Especially with him telling her that her brother had been dead for a time before this. Although, he doubted she would let the latter go so easily.

The fire demon had leapt up and balanced himself upon the roof, making sure of a lot more than his balance as he'd bent down, placed the used to be hurt arm on it and lifted his feet off the ground, testing it before allowing his full weight to be upon it. The cloak was already off to the side. His other hand was holding steady behind his back, keeping the black shirt from going into his face.

With his legs held straight up and he'd moved down then up a few times before feeling satisfied and getting off of it. He gripped the katana at his side and unsheathed it, noticing the strange grip. Other than this hand being useless with a blade, there was no real damage done to it which surprised him. The demon hadn't wanted to maim Hiei, just hurt him enough so he could get away with the girl. He frowned and gripped the blade more carefully with the other one. It was the arm he normally used to fight with anyway. It was the stronger of the two.

A frown creased his lips. What else could go wrong? Well, usually when one thought that, things grew steadily worse. Lucky for him, it didn't start just yet.

--------- Next Day --------

"You haven't left yet," a soft voice from behind the demon as he'd prepared to flit off the window sill but ended up on the ground instead.

'Damn fox,' he thought annoyed and stood. It was early morning.

A small chuckle was heard from the red-haired demon.

"Glad someone's amused," he spoke sarcastically, glaring at the kitsune through the window before moving up onto the sill again.

"Forgive. I wasn't expecting to catch you like that," he said with a gentle smile over his features before moving to stand beside the window.

"Hn… Your wasting my time fox, what do you want," the fire demon demanded, not enjoying the small delay one bit. There was also something in the kitsune's eyes he wasn't enjoying either. He wasn't sure on how to place it. It seemed, teasing.

The smile stayed upon his lips. "Then I'll make it quick," he said and leaned over, kissing the demon gently over the Jagan, missing his primary target on purpose no doubt. "See you."

The demon didn't move, not liking where it had been headed and there was an inaudible word the other demon had spoken once he'd pulled back with the lips hard to read since Hiei didn't see them very clearly. "What did you say," he questioned, not entirely sure of what it was and the kitsune was about to leave without saying it again.

"Nothing important," he said gently, a little too quickly for Hiei's liking. "Really, it's nothing." The look that had been given to him was one Kurama didn't like.

The fire demon grunted and glared at him before leaving the temple.

Kurama sighed. At least he hadn't questioned further. If he didn't understand now then he probably wouldn't until sometime later. Ah well. What more could be done?

Hiei scowled. What in the hell was his problem? He'd been acting strangely for a while now. It was annoying. Though it was that small things that were getting to be strange. He'd questioned Kurama's behavior once before but couldn't, for the life of him, get a straight answer. That wasn't like the kitsune. Not at all like him. A frown creased his lips as he continued to move through the forests. The Makai was where Yukina would be held. Right? He ran through his memory. Yes, the demon had made it clear he was going to be in the Makai. Well, that narrowed down his search considerably.

A frown creased his lips. He couldn't count on this demon's word, though. That thought had crossed his mind as he moved to the other world, knowing where the transition was between the two of them well enough.

His eyes had closed once the familiar air of the Makai had surrounded the small demon, his legs never stopping as his quick movements carried the boy over the land's terrain as if he'd been around it several times. That may be the case with how long he'd been here before.

A life of nothing but rejection was the life he'd lived before meeting the Urameshi team. He was in their debt. More than they would ever know. The boy had stopped running. His eyes closing a moment as he leaned against a tree. He had only two more days to find her. The boy's eyes closed. The event's from before plagued his mind once again. The demon's hand lifted and was placed upon a tree, eyes closed gently before the white bandanna disappeared, the Jagan showing itself. The Jagan glowed purple, searching for him and using some of the boy's energy to fuel its search.

The Jagan was forced to close after a bit, the crimson irises opening and looking at the ground. Patches of green mixing in with the brown sand were beneath the black boots. This seemed hopeless, but it really wasn't. Hiei would pursue this threat until it was gone!

Two creatures were heading in his direction, more from another. He scowled. What was this about? The demon leapt up and hid within the darkness of the tree branches. His ki had been hidden some time ago already. The only way he should have been found was through his scent. The demons passed by without a second glance and the others were in a separate clearing, no doubt meeting up for something. Maybe… No, a large group like that meeting up wasn't unusual. It may be nothing. Though, there may be information he could use. No. Rumors were just that, rumors. They held little basis unless it had been spoken from the mouth of the person that would begin it. He'd be sent into a spiral with little to gain.

His eyes turned away and he'd moved away from the small group. There was nothing here for him besides bloodshed in the end, especially if he was caught. The boy was still an enemy in the majority of their eyes despite where he currently stood with Mukuro.

Of course, it wouldn't be long before the demon stopped somewhere secluded.

------- Next Day, Around Noon -----

This was it. The place he'd been searching for. This was where she was held. All he needed to do was find her. His Jagan had found the demon that took her, but the Koorime was nowhere in sight. She may be somewhere where the wards are keeping him from seeing her completely.

"So you did make it here," a sharp toned voice commented from nearby.

The fire demon turned, narrowing his eyes at the other. His primary objective was to get Yukina out of here. Right now, that seemed to be an impossible feat.

"Not the talkative type are we? You never seemed to be." The cobalt irises watched the demon, waiting for some kind of response that could only be seen with a sharp eye. His clothes consisted of a dark red tunic with black pants, covered with red rose petals. A black long coat kept this from being seen too well but the fire demon took no note of his clothes.

There was no reason to note anything special about the clothes anyway.

"Come now, you made the teasing so much easier earlier on in life. Are you sure you don't recognize me?" This demon was a shadow demon, just waiting for something to use against this boy he used to control.

Hiei tensed and narrowed his eyes. Yes, he knew exactly who this bastard was.

"So you do… Well, I suppose you wish to know where she is. She's inside a labyrinth in there. Good luck." The demon had pointed to the walls before disappearing into the shadows, speaking nothing more about it.

A frown creased his lips. Just perfect.

"By the way, your Jagan will not work inside of the labyrinth." The voice was heard from all around once the demon had stepped inside of the place.

Hiei wouldn't speak, just use the Jagan to pin point where the Labyrinth was before heading there and covering it back up once more. No wonder he hadn't seen her.

A turn here, a turn there and he'd found the beginning of the maze. Now was she in the middle? At the end? Or somewhere in-between? He wasn't sure so he'd have to comb the place and mark where he'd been somehow.

The walls themselves were made of concrete. Were there traps or trick walls? Possibly. How big was it, exactly? Damn… He didn't have time for this!

He frowned, taking the time to notice different things about the walls as he passed through and made a mental map. A hand was placed upon the blade of his katana, waiting to use it.

It wouldn't be long before it was pulled out, blocking a throwing dagger that had been aimed at his head. As swiftly as the dagger was thrown, the perpetrator was gone. He hadn't even caught a glimpse of them.

The demon moved in that direction, who had thrown it? Unfortunately, his curiosity had gotten the better of him despite the control over his emotions. The blade, though, was held at the ready in case anyone attacked him again. As curious as he was, he would never let his guard down.

"So, do you always follow stray daggers," a female's voice interrupted his current thoughts.

He turned his head down a hallway, moving slightly so as to avoid another possible blade. There ended up being none.

Her eyes watched him, waiting patiently. "Hiei, correct? Well, your sister is near, closer than you would expect. Although, before you can receive an answer to her whereabouts, you'll have to fight me and win."

Hiei's eyes narrowed, glaring at this woman.

"You might want to hurry, I don't think she'll last much longer," the woman said, taking a position within the shadows of the Labyrinth. Her eyes watched him and waited for his reaction. There was none. "Hm… I wonder if you're really as level headed as you appear." She moved forward, pulling out dual swords and made a slash at his torso with one.

Hiei moved to the side, easily avoiding the blade and slashing at her with his own.

"You're quick," she commented as she propelled herself backwards to avoid the attack, skidding to a halt near the end of the small hall with three others jutting out its side.

Hiei moved forward quickly, so he shouldn't kill her until after he'd obtained the information he wanted. What a waste.

Slashes here and cuts there. They were both evenly matched, unfortunately. The shadow demon enjoyed toying with him and moving around within the shadows to avoid his hits. It annoyed the hell out of him, but he didn't pay much attention to her taunting.

His eyes stayed upon the woman, his cloak having been discarded towards the beginning of the fight to keep him from being slowed down by it.

Her warning still plagued his mind, keeping it preoccupied despite the fight. Wouldn't last long? What did she mean? What had been done to her? He moved forward with new strength and agility. His mind was on two things, figuring out the information and killing her.

She dodged easily, long dark red locks being cut by his blade, but she took no notice seeing as he was making difficult moves so as to trap her. Her clothes came from the shadows themselves, taking shape inside of them. Color was no option. It appeared only as an illusion, but it wasn't at the same time. A light shirt clung to her frame as well as what appeared to be cloth pants the color of the shadows themselves.

Their fight continued. Hiei needed to restrain himself various times, but she didn't hold back. Her death would mean the loss of the information which, most likely, could be obtained by him.

The fight ended in front of a hallway, which appeared to be empty before the fight had taken place. Her eyes looked past him easily, thanks to her height. A smile creased her lips. "I suppose my information will be useless now," she said, speaking with some surprise. Before he could speak, "See for yourself." A finger had pointed down the hallway.

Hiei's eyes had turned back, but were still keeping her in sight even as his head turned slightly to get a better look. They widened slightly, the crimson irises seeming to grow smaller. 'Yukina…' Was she…? She couldn't be! No. He wasn't too late.

Pain racked his body, the blade dropping from his hand after he was shoved harshly into the protruding corner of the wall. Hiei stood, despite the pain. It was something he'd grown used to over the years.

Her eyes watched him, waiting to finish this. She wouldn't be the one, though.

A sickening snap and thud and the woman was found upon the floor, eyes staring blankly ahead. Her neck was broken.

_(I can't feel anything_

_But I can sense how magic is escaping from my rusted soul)_

This couldn't be real. He'd hurried to Yukina and knelt beside her, pulling her to him. A hand reached up to her forehead, noting the fever she had. What did they do to her?

"H-Hiei?" She smiled. "I knew you'd come." Her voice was soft, barely audible. The crimson irises open only slightly.

_(I can't feel anything__  
__But I can sense how magic is escaping from my rusted soul__  
__She, thrown by the street__  
__Some far sirens)__  
_

Hiei didn't speak, he couldn't. He placed his arm beneath her knees, picking the woman up and dashing off. In his haste, he nearly got lost in the labyrinth.

_(Resounded forgotten in the night__  
__Fastest steel horse__  
__Its gasoline, my blood and her body__  
__Were mixing in the floor. __  
__The darkness of the roads designing her locks (---A/N: It would work better without these lines but I'm keeping them here for the readers purpose in case your listening to the vid that's on the link I put up there.---)__  
__Between life and death, you think so differently.)_

He'd left behind something important. Though, his mind was on one thing; getting her help. She wouldn't die. Not here.

_(--'Cause nothin' lasts forever_

…

_In the cold November Rain--)_

_(-In my hands_

_A legacy of memories-)_

The two were silent throughout the whole trip. It wasn't long before he had come upon the temple. Her pulse was feeble, and her breathing shallow.

This can't happen! She can't! In a flash she was placed upon one of the beds inside of the temple, awaiting treatment. The fire demon would wait outside of the temple, sitting in a tree to await the verdict. He shivered; something inside of him dreaded the truth that would soon be spoken aloud.

"Hiei," Kurama questioned when he had come out of the temple, looking about for the other.

_(And her light was extinguished)_

He moved out of the tree, looking towards the other calmly despite his jumbled insides. The boy's mouth was dry, so he couldn't speak and merely waited.

The kitsune looked down sadly and shook his head. "I'm sorry, Hiei."

_(She trembled. __  
__And I couldn't reach the stretcher , __  
__I fought to find an exit, to hear her heart. __  
__With confused hands, I couldn't stand still. __  
__I couldn't reach the girl of my life.)_

The crimson irises stared at him; waiting to hear a laugh or someone come out of the temple, take a picture and shout, 'GOTCHYA!' It was Yusuke's style. Even though he'd act as if he wanted to kill the boy despite his relief, but he didn't come. No one did. His knees felt weak and the small boy knelt, unable to stand any longer. His eyes closed as tears began to cloud his vision, but they never fell. It wasn't true! It couldn't be true!

Someone's touch made him jump, eyes flying open only to see the red-head beside him, one arm wrapped around him in a gentle hug. "I'm so sorry my friend."

_(-I can hear you say my name_

_I can almost see you smile_

_Feel the warmth because of your embrace-)_

Hiei pulled away, glaring half-heartedly at the red-head. Hugs were nothing he enjoyed. The small demon ran into the temple, needing to see for himself.

Kurama stood, but he'd said nothing more to Hiei. The fire demon wasn't himself and probably would never be again. Especially with what had just occurred.

It wasn't hard to find the room, though he would be left alone when he entered. Kuwabara, having been informed of their relation after her death, still refused to get out. Hiei hadn't told him, though. One look was enough to scare the boy out.

His hands trembled as he checked her vitals, only confirming what the kitsune had said. Even now, the tears wouldn't come. They refused to fall, even when his heavy eyelids fell upon them.

_(Why isn't she talking? __  
__A moment ago she was telling me __  
__"Don't go so fast, I'm scared". __  
__The ambulance was running, __  
__Between life and death, __  
__She missed her home so much. __  
__She could imagine she was a crown,__  
__With so many needles across.) _

Hiei didn't move; he couldn't. Why did this have to happen? Why? The tears finally came with silent sobs racking his frame as precious gems clinked upon the floor. Why? Why him? What had he done to deserve this? What had he done to deserve such torment?

Only a few of the gems fell, rolling beneath the bed she had been laid upon. His own body shook from the effort as he stood. The garnet eyes opening to spot another being within the room.

"I never thought her death would cause such misery." A smirk was seen flitting across his stone cold features. "I love it."

Hiei didn't speak, just glared at the demon with a scowl perched upon his lips. The tear streaks were what made him look tame, sadly enough.

It had all started with him.

----------------- Flashback --------------

Her eyes had widened once the words had escaped his lips and then a warm smile would crease her lips. "I knew it," she would whisper, happy tears filling her eyes as she embraced the fire demon. He'd taken a step back and pulled from her grip. He wasn't in the 'huggy' mood today.

Sounds of battle were heard from other parts of the temple not soon afterwards and the demon turned when he'd heard her startled gasp.

His eyes narrowed, glaring fiercely at the unwelcome visitor. "What are you doing here," he demanded.

"I came to see an old friend. Is that not enough," the Shadow demon said with a small pout.

Hiei's eyes narrowed. "Go to hell."

"Temper, temper," the demon said with a smile, his eyes watching Hiei with a measured stare.

The fire demon placed a hand upon his blade, the arm was quickly immobilized.

"No, no! That's not allowed," he said with a playful smirk. "Now then, why was I here? Oh, that's right." A hand had reached out but was pulled back sharply. "Hey now! That hurt!"

Hiei spat out some blood. "If that hurt, imagine what it'll feel like when I pull out your intestines."

Yukina would stay behind him, unable to do anything for Hiei's arm. It wasn't a physical cut; a pressure point had been pressed in order for it to remain limp.

"Oooh. Such big words for a little man." The shadow demon turned his eyes upon Hiei. "Let's see if you'll live up to them."

His arm had regained feeling once the other didn't seem to be paying attention. "Get out of here," he instructed Yukina.

The frightened girl nodded and moved away from them but stopped somewhere down the hall as soon as the fight had started and blood from the both of them caked the walls.

Of course, it wasn't long before the fire demon had been shoved, hard, into the wall. His blade was elsewhere since he'd abandoned it a while ago.

Her eyes had widened once the bigger demon had approached her, knocking the woman out by the back of her neck. He'd caught her and placed the ice maiden over his shoulder. "I'm sure I'll see you soon. You have 4 days, by the way, two to recover and two to get to her in the Makai. If you can't get to her in time, she'll die. If the others come, she dies. Bye bye!"

He was so annoying. The demon would black out afterwards, unable to stay up.

--------------- End flashback ------------

The older demon was gone; the life within his eyes had drained once his head had been chopped off. Hiei hadn't cared, the bastard had to die. He was tired of seeing his face. Of course, that was the only attack in that fight.

_(And her light was extinguished. __  
__And her voice was extinguished.)_

The blood had been cleaned up and the demon thrown outside like the trash he was.

Like the trash Hiei felt he was currently.

He'd been unable to protect her, unable to save her.

Life was a cruel, cruel game with mysterious twists and turns.

A game no one could win in the end, when the end came.

Hers just came far too soon.

* * *

(Se la Apago le Luz by Alejandro Sanz) 

(-Our Farewell by Within Temptation-)

(--November Rain by Guns N Roses--)

Me: I hope you enjoyed it! Read and review! I'll, hopefully, get back to you! .; I gotta run now! -Literally- -dashes away from compy, running away from a very dangerous looking Hiei-

-comes back for a sec-

OH! I'm thinking about doing an aftermath kind of thing a little later! Hope I'm not killed before I can get it out!

Yikes! -dashes off again-


End file.
